


Bucky Saves a Bunch of Kids and Unintentionally Gets a Son Out of it

by JasperPrince17



Series: Bucky recovering and learning how to be a dad [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: But not a major character, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Death, Implied forced genetic alterations, It’s fuckin cute in the end, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Recovery, Violence and Gore, pit fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperPrince17/pseuds/JasperPrince17
Summary: They met eyes and stood staring at each other for a long moment. Barnes let his resolve crumble. “Get over here punk.” He said, his voice breaking. Steve grinned, relieved, and rushed across the room to collapse into his arms. Barnes tucked his head in the crook of Steve’s neck, and breathed in deeply. He smelled different than what he remembered, but it was still familiar. “You've been busy, Buck.” Steve said softly, and Barnes made a questioning sound. “Can't believe you have a kid now.” His voice was teasing. “Kid?” Barnes questioned, confused. “Pretty sure Vincent is your kid now, Barnes.” Natasha said. “He refused to leave you when we tried to transport him to medical and then to a room. You ain't getting rid of him anytime soon.” A kid. Surprisingly, Barnes didn't mind the thought of that at all.





	Bucky Saves a Bunch of Kids and Unintentionally Gets a Son Out of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cazei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/gifts).



The first time Barnes came into contact with Eternity Entertainment, he was running. Hydra men had started tailing him blocks away. It took him mere seconds to snatch a hat from a streetside kiosk, and blend in with the line leading into the brightly lit arena Eternity Entertainment had rented out for the night.

The dark sky sparkled, and he managed to slip past security by swiping a employee card from a young boy standing near him. Barnes hid in the bathroom until his heart stopped rushing and his left arm quit whirring angrily.

He made his way to the exit, already planning on gathering his things back in his ratty hotel room and hightailing it out of the country. But the dull roar of the crowd and thumping of feet intrigued him.

He had no real interest in sports, not when he was trying to hide from Hydra. This time though, he wanted to see what the delighted cheering was about. He had time, the tails had ran right past the line when he was in it.

He climbed the stairs to the upper floor of the amphitheater, the shouts getting louder as he got closer to the arena. He put himself against a wall, still in view of the field.

And then he realized what he was watching.

His blood ran cold.

Stalking around the edge of the field was a young boy with large sweeping wings jutting from his back, a helmet on and a battered weapon in his right hand.

 

On the other side of the arena was an odd creature slinking towards the boy. The creatures head was similar to one of a crocodile, its body sleek, like that of a otter’s but rippled with the strength of a panther. It let out a roar that was suddenly deafening as the crowd went deadly silent. Horror clutched his heart as he realized what was going on.

It was a _Pit_ fight. This child was being forced to fight a _beast_. He was plunged into a memory of being forced to slaughter an old sparring partner while he was in the clutches of Hydra, and he suddenly realized he had to get _out_ of this place.

As he stumbled, dazed and horrified, he just barely noticed that the young boy had won, the creature laying dead and bloody on the patchy grass. The boy was kneeling near the corpse, and Barnes could see his shoulders shaking, his mouth silently mouthing the words “ _I’m sorry I’m sorry,_ ” over and over again.

Barnes left, hurrying back to his hotel room, and slipped out of Albania within the hour.

~~~

 

The second time he ran into E.E, it was only partially intentional. Sure, he had been carefully tracking the movements of the group as they jumped to different arenas every week or so, but he didn't mean to make contact so directly. He tried to rig an explosion to the bottom of their trucks, if only to slow them down momentarily, and he was hopeful that some of their prisoners would use this to their advantage and try to escape.

And then he heard soft crying. All his instincts screamed at him to turn the other way, to get out before someone saw him, but he couldn't stop himself from being drawn towards the noise. It sounded awful, long rasping sobs that made Barnes flinch, because it sounded like it _hurt_.

He crept over to the trailer cage, keeping himself in the shadows. There was a silhouette inside the trailer, hunched over. Barnes mentally punched himself, and clenched his left hand, the servos humming.

“Don't turn towards my voice. Don't make any movement that suggests I'm here.” He said in a low voice, and the figure stopped crying abruptly.

“Who are you.” They said, their voice hoarse and trembling.

“Doesn't matter. What is this? Why are you here?” Barnes asked. He needed answers.

"They took me.” They whispered. “They took me, and changed me and now I have to fight.”

“Changed you?”

“Can I turn into the light?” They said, instead of answering, and Barnes shifted so only his body would be visible, and not his face.

“Yes.” He said, and the fabric the person was sitting on rustled as they turned their body into the dim streetlight. Barnes had to hide a gasp. It was a girl, no older than 11 he guessed, and she had long ears pointing backwards. Her hair was matted, and when she tentatively smiled towards him, he saw the forked tongue and sharp canines. Her eyes were sunken, sweat glistening on her dark skin, and he felt a pang somewhere in his chest.

“I'm up to fight next. That's why my trailer is over here and not in the garage with the others.” She said, crossing her legs. Dried blood and angry looking wounds laced her arms and legs.

“What happens if you don't win?” Barnes asked, heart in his throat, because he already knew the answer.

“I die.” She said bluntly, shrugging. Barnes stepped into the light. 

"I’ll get you out. Win this match, and I swear I’ll have an escape plan the second you get out of the ring.” Barnes swore, and she gave a little grin, her fangs poking out from her lip.

“I won’t hold my breath.” She said, and then laid down. “But thank you. That sure is motivation.” A door clanged open, and she bolted upright.

“What's your name?” Barnes spit out. He had to remember her. 

“Adeze! Now go!” She hissed. “Don't let them get you too!” He listened, vaulting up onto the trailer,and escaped onto the roof of some random building.

He hid in a small alcove on the highest floor in the stadium. He left moments before Adeze’s fight ended. He didn't need to see it to know the outcome.

She would not need saving anymore.

He left the city that night, and the next day, the country.

~~~

 

Barnes followed the entertainment group remotely for weeks. He tries not to replay Adeze’s screams over in his head, and desperately stamped down any guilt about it. Nothing could be done.

The next time he was in the same city as that sick organization, he was in a bar. He couldn't get drunk, not anymore but it was a nice place to get lost. He could drown himself in the loud music, the arguments and the drunken laughter.

And if he was in the bar to try and ignore the children who were being slaughtered by unfair opponents just blocks away, then, no one had to know. Of course, the universe had to turn on him.

A few seats away were two men. They were talking between themselves, and laughing, bumping their glasses of beer on the counter. Barnes caught a sentence.

“What's your bet? Which ones are gonna die?” One said

“Oh, definitely that scrawny kid. The one with the stupid looking horns? I'm surprised he's made it this far!” The other cackled, and Barnes broke. He felt the Asset rise in the back of his mind but he forced it back.

“What you fellas talking bout?” Barnes said, sidling up to the pair.

“Talking bout the fight tonight. You going?” The one Barnes has dubbed Dick #1.

“To what, see kids be killed? No way.” Barnes growled, the plates in his arm rippling as they slid closer together.

“You got an issue with sport?” The other man, who Barnes named Dick #2, said.

“If it involves children dying, yes.” He squared his shoulders, and made his face darken. Dick #2 backed away a bit, but Dick #1 seemed intent on creating a scuffle.

Barnes wasn't worried. Their threat level didn't even pass 40%.

“It's fun, we get to see a fight, and get some money outta it too. What's your deal with us having fun?” Dick #1 said, standing up from his seat.

“Your fun supports the death of kids. You’re entertained by seeing a child’s corpse being flung around by some genetically modified alligator.” Barnes said, stepping forward and getting into their personal space. “I'm not a fan of people who cheer on something pretty close to slaughter.”

Dick #1 punched him. It wasn't surprising and Barnes had him on the floor, pinning his throat to the ground with his metal arm within seconds.

“If I see you in line for that fight tonight, you'll wish you were never born.” He snarled, and then hightailed it out of the bar before the cops showed up.

He didn't know why he got so angry. It shouldn't bother him. It was a large organization, and every attempt someone made at shutting it down, failed. He did research. It was useless. He could do nothing.

Unless…

Barnes headed back to his hotel room. When he unlocked his door and set up the traps again, he made his way over to his duffle bag. In the bottom, hidden in an old fishing tin, was a phone. He turned it on, and made sure any text or call would be secure, before pressing the call button and waiting.

“Hello?” A voice said moments later.

“Widow.” He said. “I'm going to need to meet you somewhere.” The line was silent for a moment.

“Alright. Paris, Coutume Cafe, at noon tomorrow. Don't be late.”

“Understood. Wido- Natasha. Thank you.” He said, trying not to sound too relieved.

“Hawkeye will be with me, and he's going to listen to what you have to say as well. This better be good Barnes.” She said, no nonsense as usual, and then hung up.

Paris in a day. He better get moving.

3 hours later he was on a plane to Paris, sitting next to an old lady who wouldn't shut up about her dog and grandchildren. Whatever. He's been through worse.

~~~~

 

The cafe Natasha picked out was small, but quaint. There were seats in the corners and alcoves, which made Barnes feel somewhat secure despite being very close to a mental breakdown. The previous night had been bad. He had to force himself to not bring more than 5 knives and 2 handguns hidden on his person.

The bell on the door rang as it opened and two people walked in. He recognized Natasha in a second, even though she had make up caked on her face and a wig on. He assumed the man behind her was Hawkeye. She stalked up to his table and sat down across from him. Hawkeye looked at Barnes awkwardly before sitting next to her.

“What was so urgent?” Natasha said, cutting immediately to the chase. Barnes stifled a sigh. No backing out now. 

“I have been… following an entertainment corporation for a while now. I need help.” He said slowly, unsure about how to explain it all.

“Why?” Hawkeye asked, resting his chin on his hands.

“It's- they-” he let out a soft growl, frustrated. Words would not come to him. Natasha gave him a moment.

“It's a cover for Pit fighting.” He said finally, releasing his thigh from his left hand’s tight grip. It helped to ground him sometimes.

“What, like dog fighting?” Hawkeye asked, and Barnes shook his head.

“Humans. Children.” He rasped, and Natasha reared back in shock. Hawkeye was gaping at him.

“They're kids, and they force them to fight these… genetically altered monsters. It's never a fair fight. Some of the kids are altered too. Some have big, pointy ears, and fangs and others have tails and shit. They're starving and sick, and their wounds are never dealt with. I can't stop it on my own. Not if we want to save the kids.” He said in a rush, his body finally relaxing now that the worst part was over. “I need help.”

“Jesus fuck.” Hawkeye whispered, horrified. Natasha pulled out her phone and started typing.

“What's it called.”

“Eternity Entertainment Corp. or just Eternity Entertainment.” Barnes said, combing his hand through his hair.

“I'm getting Stark into this. Steve will probably follow. You know that right?” Natasha said, looking at him with her piercing eyes.

“I know.” Barnes said, swallowing. “I know.” Natasha nodded, and turned back to her phone.

“Let us finish our mission and we'll help after. Get to their location and text me the address. We will be on the way there in 5 hours.” Natasha said, and Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

“Understood.” Barnes said, slipping out of his seat and out of the cafe, disappearing into the Paris crowd.

 

He followed Natasha and Hawkeye during their mission, just in case. He made sure to stay out of their way, but Natasha kept looking towards the shadows he was hiding in. He gave a little wave when it was clear, and she smirked. It felt good to watch over them.

~~~~~

 

The next location of the Eternity Corp. was in America. Somewhere in the rural plains of Montana, where, Barnes was certain there wouldn't be some sort of theater or stadium. Of course, he should have realized that meant they'd just build their own. Natasha and Clint, because apparently Hawkeye didn't go by Hawkeye all the time, who would have guessed, were about 4 hours out, due to debriefing taking longer than expected, and were getting there as fast as they could.

So, of course Barnes did something Natasha would probably (definitely) advise against, and went to find a unguarded trailer. He found one parked by a lone tree, shadowed by the setting sun. He heard the spotlights turn on with loud clangs by the makeshift stadium.

“Hello?” He whispered, creeping up to one of the barred openings. It was silent, but he could hear heavy breathing. Then, without warning something crashed into the side of the trailer, a large maw snarling and biting at the bars. He sprang back in surprise, forcing himself to not grab the knife on his hip.

“I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not with them, I promise!” He soothed, even though he was pretty sure this beast wasn't going to be swayed. The kids were his priority, not the creatures. But, the large beast moved away from the small opening, and a young boy’s face popped up instead. He looked familiar, and when Barnes caught sight of the wings folded against the boys back, he realized it was the kid from the first fight he had witnessed.

“Who are you?” The boy asked with wide, innocent eyes. How the hell could this kid still have innocent eyes?

“You can call me… James.” He said, getting closer to the opening. “I'm here to save you. All of you.”

“Save us? How?” The boy asked, putting his hands on the bars.

“I have to wait for my friends to get here, but we have a plan. I need you to spread the word to the other kids, ok?” He said, desperate to not lose this one.

“I will.” The boy said seriously, and then he disappeared, and a large pink nose was in the opening, snuffling.

“Elmus!” The boy’s muffled voice said, “Get out of the way, I gotta talk to James!” The creature, Elmus, let out a soft whine, but his nose left the opening and the boy appeared again.

“Don't let this get to any of the guards. I'm trusting you kid, you're my eyes in the inside, ok?” Barnes said, and then, on an impulse, he dug into his pocket and handed the boy an earpiece. “Keep this hidden. Put it in your ear when you get into the arena. I'll have it on by then.” Barnes commanded, and the boy nodded solemnly.

“I'm Vincent.” The boy said. “We have to get Elmus out too. He's not mean, he doesn't kill his opponents, just knocks them out. He's good.” Elmus chuffed in agreement, and Barnes could see the beast gently butt his head into Vincent’s side.

Sure. They'll rescue the kids giant weird dog. Whatever.

“Alright kid, I'll see what I can do. Be careful.” He said, and then slinked off into the night to wait for Natasha and Clint.

“Bye James!” Vincent said happily, and Barnes felt his heart clench.

~~~~~

 

Natasha had forgotten to tell him that Tony was with them, when they met up. The man was loud and obnoxious, and Barnes kept a permanent scowl on his face when he was in the room. Steve couldn't make it, caught up in SHIELD business, and Barnes had to convince himself that he wasn't disappointed, but he honestly didn't know if he could handle Steve right now.

He pushed to make sure their plan was ready to be executed that night, he couldn’t risk waiting too long or Vincent might already be gone. He hated the thought. As they waited for dusk to turn into night, he tucked himself in the back of the truck Tony had brought. He fumbled for the other earpiece in his pocket, and turned it on, shoving it into his left ear.

A rush of noise engulfed him, and he winced, turning down the volume.

“Vincent?” he whispered, and it was a long moment of jumbled commotion before a soft, scared voice answered.

“James?”

“Yeah, its me kid. What’s going on?” Barnes asked, a bolt of concern shooting through him.

“I told the others, but one tattled to the guards for extra food! They know, and they’re killing some of the beasts so you can’t save them! We’re next, we’re being shoved into the Kennels! James, James help, I’m _scared_!” Vincent sobbed quietly. Barnes vaulted out of the bed of the truck, and sprinted to the camper Natasha had rented, his stomach dropping.

“Hang on kid, we’re gonna get you out. I promise.” he forced out, turning off his mic in his earpiece, and slamming the door open.

“We gotta go now. They got a tip that we’re coming, and they’re corralling the kids into the Kennels. We _have to go_.” he said in a rush, and Natasha was already moving. Clint grabbed his bow and quiver, slinging it over his shoulder.

“I’ll distract the guards.” Natasha said, flicking her hair, and strapping a gun onto her waist.

“I’m look out.” Clint said.

“I’m with Barnes I guess.” Tony said, clicking open his suitcase, and letting the metal encase him. Barnes nodded, snatching his two pistols and an array of knives. No big weapons, with the risk of him accidentally hurting a kid. They piled into the truck, Clint driving and the rest of them sitting anxiously in the bed for a quick exit. Tony flew overhead, getting there before them. 

They skidded to a stop as they arrived at the arena, shouts and screams echoing in the air. Barnes jumped out of the truck the second he felt Clint hit the breaks, and landed on the ground running. Guards were everywhere, and when one tried to stop him, he decked them. It drew attention to him, but soon Natasha was there, knocking out guards left and right. No fatalities, was their rule. Not after being mind controlled assassins for so long.

“I can keep them busy!” Natasha said, “Get to the trailers!” Tony took off, soaring over to the group of trailers. Guards were still trying to shove kids and creatures alike into the overcrowded cages. Tony took them out with a repulsor blast that hit dust, and knocked them off their feet. Barnes sprinted forward, punching guard after guard, and kicking their kneecaps. He got to the entrance to the trailer and saw a gaggle of kids peering out of the shadows at him.

“Come on kids, we’ re busting this joint.” Tony said loudly, and the first kid took a tentative step forward. Barnes nodded encouragingly. Hope flickered over the kid’s face, and they hopped out of the trailer. The other kids followed, cheering excitedly. Some crowded around Barnes and Tony while others ran to different trailers.

He pushed the kids off him and made his way to the cages that held the beasts. A few kids were already there, trying to tug the bars apart to free their unlikely companions. Unlike the trailers, the cages were obviously built for weaker prisoners and he tore door after door off without even breaking a sweat.

If he thought the situation was chaotic before, it was ten times worse now. Kids and creatures alike were running around, ecstatic that they were free.He ignored the ruckus though. The others could handle it. He had to find Vincent.

Barnes checked every trailer, looking for a massive beast or a boy with wings. They were nowhere to be found. Panic setting in, he did a sweep of the trailers again before starting around the perimeter. The noise in his left ear had cut out a while ago.

He caught sight of something and relief flared in his chest.

On the opposite side of the structure, three men were forcing the beast, Elmus into a small horse trailer.

He was much too big to fit inside, but they were stabbing him with sticks, and there was Vincent, standing to the side of the trailer, his hands and wings tied. His face was wet with tears and he was covered in mud, but he was alive. Barnes sprinted over, and was throwing a knife into one of the men before he even registered it.

He took out the other men with two swift kicks to their knees and a blow to the head. Elmus backed out of the trailer, growling angrily. Vincent was letting out heart wrenching sobs, and Barnes cut the rope around his hands and wings.

“James.” Vincent bawled, flinging himself into his arms. Barnes stumbled slightly with the force, but hugged the kid back tightly.

“Come on kid.” He murmured. “Let's get you out of here.” He carried Vincent back to where Clint, Natasha and Tony were, with Elmus padding next to him. The creature was massive, towering over him, with his tail flicking behind him. His body was covered with green fur, and his mane was the same color. Bright green fur. He looked like some sort of over sized lion, if lions had ram horns and huge tusks jutting from his lips and curling upwards.

Ram horns and green fur. What even.

Barnes didn't even know anymore. This whole situation was beyond him at this point. Vincent refused to let go of him, so when the Helicarrier landed in the big field by the makeshift stadium, he ended up sitting on the floor of the aircraft with Vincent curled up in his lap, sniffling and

Elmus crouched next to him. In reality, it wasn't really a Helicarrier, more of a modified transport jet, but it was big enough to comfortably fit all the kids and creatures they were told weren't too screwed up. It wouldn't be very good to bring genetically unstable creatures with them.

He tried not to feel bad about the bodies still laying on the grass outside of the helicarrier. They saved who they could. He caught sight of Natasha taking a picture of him and Vincent, and he glared at her, frowning. She smirked, and strutted away to help Clint from being used as a personal jungle gym by a group of children. Once the hatch was closed, and he felt the engines start up, he finally let himself relax.

Their mission was successful. The kids were safe. He fell asleep with Vincent snuggled against his chest and Elmus’ tail wrapped protectively around them both.

~~~~~

 

Barnes woke up on a bed. He was out of it in a flash, reaching for a knife that wasn't there and checking for all available exits. It took him a moment to calm down, and realize that there was no threat. The room was empty except for Vincent sleeping soundly in a small bed next to the one Barnes was in. They were safe. In the back of his mind, he knew Natasha would never let anything happen, but he was too fuzzy from sleep to fully register it.

“Mr. Barnes, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanova are requesting access to your room now that you are awake. Shall I send them down?” A kind, slightly automated voice said.

“Who are you.” He rasped, the mechanics in his arm grating against each other, sending sparks of pain up his shoulder.

“I am JARVIS, Sirs artificial intelligence. I mean no harm.” Jarvis said warmly, and Barnes frowned but deemed it not necessary to freak out. He was, freaking out. Internally of course.

“Send them down.” He said, scrubbing his face with his flesh hand.

“They have been notified.” Jarvis said. Barnes checked on Vincent before Natasha and Steve arrived. The boy was laying on his stomach, wings splayed out. There were bandages wrapped around his arms, and band-aids on his face. He was snoring softly, and Barnes felt something melt inside of him. He reached out to smooth down Vincent's hair, but the doorknob turned, and he jumped back, almost guilty. Natasha marched into the room, and smiled.

"Good to see you up.” She said, and Barnes put his finger to his lips. Natasha’s eyes flicked over to Vincent. Steve crept into the room, looking nervous. They met eyes and stood staring at each other for a long moment. Barnes let his resolve crumble.

“Get over here punk.” He said, his voice breaking. Steve grinned, relieved, and rushed across the room to collapse into his arms. Barnes tucked his head in the crook of Steve’s neck, and breathed in deeply. He smelled different than what he remembered, but it was still familiar.

“You've been busy, Buck.” Steve said softly, and Barnes made a questioning sound. “Can't believe you have a kid now.” His voice was teasing. “Kid?” Barnes questioned, confused. “Pretty sure Vincent is your kid now, Barnes.” Natasha said. “He refused to leave you when we tried to transport him to medical and then to a room. You ain't getting rid of him anytime soon.” A kid. Surprisingly, Barnes didn't mind the thought of that at all.

“Oh.” Barnes said. “What about the others?”

“They've been moved to Xavier's school. It's a mutant boarding school, so they'll fit right in, and be safe. Some are being flown to Wakanda, for their exchange program.” Steve said. “You did good, Buck. You did good.”

Barnes- no- Bucky heaved a sigh and tried to push down the burning in his eyes. “Thanks Stevie.” He said, and smiled. He had lost Adeze, but he had rescued the remaining kids, and even though he hated that he lost anyone at all, it was better than nothing. 

He squeezed Steve tight, and made a note in his mind to make Adeze a grave. 

Barnes owed her that much, and maybe then she'd be able to rest peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ive since edited all this, so it should be all good now! i hope you liked it ;w;  
> i probably got the characterizations all wrong but i tried my best and im SUper proud of this so whatever  
> The cafe mentioned is actually a real cafe! i looked it up and the pictures on google are so cute and pretty i want to go there.  
> if you see any mistakes dont hesitate to tell me! thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
